candor or dauntless
by AnnieLouisexox
Summary: No war! After initiation party - candor or dauntless style. All your favourite Divergent characters playing an interesting game of candor or dauntless and other party games. Al is dead. No couples, except Fourtris at the start but not all couples last forever. I am English so some spellings and phrases might be different. Bad at summaries but please give it a try!
1. Rankings

**Hope y'all like my story! Please favourite, follow and comment. This is my first fanfiction so I need all the help I can get. I don't own anything, the divergent story and characters all belong to Ms Veronica Roth. Thank you for reading xox**

**Candor or Dauntless**

**Tris PoV**

I crane my neck to try and see the board that will determine my life. When I finally see my name I'm in complete shock...

1\. Tris

I have to do a double take to make sure I'm not seeing things. I work my way down the list and see all my friends are staying, and Peter, but Molly and Drew are gone. When I turn back around I see Will and Christina kissing. A little to sloppy for my taste but I'm really happy for them. Someone comes behind me and squeezes my shoulders.

"You beat them!" Uriah shouts in my ear. He walks off to Marlene and Lynn laughing. I'm so happy I made friends with them all. I wonder what its going to be like to live here in dauntless with all my friends. And Tobias of course. I'm brought out of my thoughts when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and I am met with those blue eyes that haunt my thoughts.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" He asked me

"You know" I say "I don't really care." I stand up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. For a moment nothing existed just me and him. My arms wound around his neck and his hands fell to my waist, pulling us closer together. When we finally pull away, smiling at each, we notice how many people were watching us. Christina immediately grabbed my wrist and dragged me away for Tobias. Once we were in the hallway she attacked me with questions.

"What was that?! How long has that been happening?! When did you realise he liked you?! Are you dating?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She screamed at me. I could tell she was mad so I spoke slowly and carefully.

"Christina calm down. Me and T-Four are dating and have been since inbetween second and third stage. Do you remember when we were throwing the Erudite reports into the chasm?" I paused to let her think. She nodded her head. "After that I followed Four to speak to him. We went through his fear landscape. Afterwards he took me down into the chasm and we talked for a bit until he said he liked me and kissed me! I'm sorry i didn't tell you earlier, we just didn't want people to think my rank was to do with our relationship." Once I'm done I wait for her to say something. After what feels like forever she says something.

"Okay. I wish you told me sooner, but I understand." I am about to say something but she cuts me off. "If you want me forgive you properly though then you have to let me dress you and do your hair and make up for Uriah's party tonight!"

"Fine just don't make me look like a slut!" I say in defeat.

"Would I do that to my best friend?!" She asks faking hurt. We both laugh and hug it out. " Now we have to go shopping!"

"Yay!" _Someone save me!_


	2. Shopping & getting ready

**Thanks for reading so far! I hope you like the second chapter. Lots of chit chat and clothes. Please review, favourite and follow. I do not own anything except the idea! The Veronica Roth owns divergent and the characters! Enjoy xox**

"Yay!" _Someone save me!_

**Chapter 2 - Shopping &amp; getting ready**

**Tris PoV**

Christina and I enter the pit and I am instantly confused on where to go. Luckily Christina is a shopping expert. I am dragged through the pit and crowds of people to the nearest store.

The store isn't very busy but there are a few people there. Christina gets straight down to buisness. Tops, trousers, shorts, skirts, shirts, dresses and any other piece of clothing you can think of is thrown at me. After 30 minuets of looking, feeling and sorting and looking some more Christina has given me a pile of about 25 different clothes.

"Great, that's a good start! Go try those on then we can try a different store." Christina says, pushing me in the direction of the changing rooms. I don't know why I need this many clothes, but I decide it's best not to ask. "Once you've tried on an outfit come out and show me it."

"Christina, how many of these do I have to buy?" I ask

She answers "At least 7 items." I guess that isn't too bad. The next 20 minuets is spent with me putting on clothes, coming out, spinning a bit, going back in and changing to do it all again. When I'm finally done I have chosen 7 items to buy. A tight crop top, a tank top, a pair of short shorts, a pair of metallic leggins, a mini skirt, a tight dress that ends mid-thigh and a leather jacket. We pay for our items and move on to a new store.

"So, how are you and Will?" I ask. A smile immediately breaks onto her face.

"Amazing! He's such a gentleman. It's the little things that count, you know? How he puts his arm around me, makes me laugh, opens doors for me like I'm a girl instead of someone who could beat the crap out of him." She says as if she's daydreaming. We both laugh at the last bit. I'm glad she isn't too upset that I didn't tell her about me and Four. "What about you and Four? I can't imagine him being sweet and loving. It just seems... I don't know, wrong in a way." This also makes me laugh.

"Four and I are good. He makes me feel safe and warm, like he'll protect me from anything. He will always tell me I'm beautiful and never push me to do anything I'm not ready for. He's just so perfect!" I'm pretty sure, no scratch that, I'm positive I'm smiling right now. I start to daydream about my perfect boyfriend when Christina speaks up.

"This is the next shop, shoes and make up!" She squeals. Christina buys all the necessary make up to 'transform me into a better version of myself' as she put it. She also makes me buy a killer pair of heels (5 inch!) that I know I won't be able to walk in. "Just one final shop" she tells me. _Finally the torcher is almost over!_ I think to myself. When we reach the store I stop dead.

"I. Am. Not. Going. In. There!" I stand in front of _'Dauntless Secrets' _the lingerie store.

"Come on, please! At Uriah's party we are bound to play Candor or Dauntless and you don't want people to see you in ugly underwear do you?" She asks. I'm automatically confused.

"Wait, whats Candor or Dauntless?" I ask her. She looks at me like I just stole all her points! **(AN: Points are what Dauntless use for money) **"Abnegation, remember!" I say pointing at myself.

"Candor or Dauntless is basically truth or dare. If you choose Candor then someone will ask you a question which you have to answer truthfully. If you choose Dauntless then you will get a challenge or dare that you have to complete. If you don't answer the question or do the dare then you have to take off a layer of clothing. So we need to get you nice underwear!" I now understand but I still don't want to go in so I make a face. "Just give me your bra size and I'll go get you something." This makes me feel better so I tell her.

"36B, nothing too see through or revealing please!" With that she walks in. 10 minuets later she walks out and we go back to the dorms for the last time.

"Okay, go change into this then come back so I can do your hair and make up." Christina says passing me a bad full of clothes. I walk into the bathroom and change into black lacy underwear and matching push up bra, a tight fitting black dress that comes to mid thigh, some leggins, a leather jacket and the high heels. When I walk out Christina curls my hair and applies make up I don't know the name of. When she's done I look in the mirror and don't recognise myself. I look older and I feel kind of pretty for once. I thank Christina and she goes to change.

Once we're both ready we head off to the party. _I hope nothing bad happens tonight._

**The second chapter is FINISHED! I am really proud of this chapter! Please let me know what you think of it as I've worked really hard on it. The next chapter will go up asap. Thank you for reading it and I hope you're enjoying my story xox**


	3. Party time

**Welcome to** **my 3rd chapter! Thank you for reading so far and for all of you who are following my story :) Please keep reading and following the story. Also please review and leave suggestions to make it better. I do not own Divergent! Enjoy xox**

Once we're both ready we head off to the party. _I hope nothing bad happens tonight._

**Party Time**

**Tris PoV**

As I walked down the hall it became very apparent which apartment was Zeke's. You could practically see the walls and doors vibrate because of the volume of the music. The smell of alcohol suffocated me. I went to knock on the door but Christina just grabbed me and dragged me through the door. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

The room was ready to bust because there were so many people in there. Everyone was jumping around or grinding on the nearest thing that had a pulse. Chris squealed in my ear about how awesome this was, but I was too shocked to speak. I got pushed and pulled through the mob of people in the direction of the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" Chris shouted at me as the music was still deafening, even though we were in a different room.

"Just a soda, please!" I shouted back. But Chris didn't look like she was about to let me walk out of this room alive with a soda.

"Come on! We're at a party. Lighten up and let loose! You need to at least try this..." She said handing me a cup with a brown liquid in it that looked like coke. Tentatively I took a sip.**(A/N: don't do something just because your friend wants you too!) **Honestly it wasn't bad. "Uh huh! I knew you would like it!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Okai it's pretty good." I said in mock deafet. "What is it though?"

"It's a vodka and coke." _'vodka' _that must be a type of alcohol. After refilling our cups we decided to go and find our friends.

When we walked out, I spotted Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Will and Tobias talking. I stood there for a moment watching them. I'd never seen Toby look so relaxed out in public. I was happy he could be so carefree and let loose with his friends. I realised that this was the side of him that I feel inlove with. Wait! Did I just think _inlove?!_ I did because I think I am. I love Tobias Eaton. But what if he doesn't love me back? What if he leaves me? What if he pushes me to do things I'm not ready for yet? _Stop it, Tris! _Toby isn't like that and wouldn't do that to you. I am pulled out of my thoughts when someone calls my name. I look up and see Toby smiling and waving me over to him. I walked over and he immediately wraps his arms sounds my waist, pulling me close. He leaned down and whispered "you look good, Tris" in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I blushed at the memory. He pulled away smiling at me. When he saw the cup in my hand he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you drink?!" I just laughed.

"Neither did I, but Christina had other ideas!" I shouted over the music. He laughed too, took my hand and lead me to the couch. He plopped down and pulled me onto his lap.

"I never got to properly congratulate you on coming first. I'm so proud of you Tris!" I smiled so wide my face hurt. I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth a little to let him in and met his tongue with my own. Then suddenly the music shut off and we pulled apart. Zeke stood on a table and shouted. "Anyone who doesn't want to play candor or dauntless can get out now!"

Loads of people start to file out until there is only 12 of us left. Those 12 are...

Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Lynn, Lauren, Toby, Peter, Eric and me. I don't know why Peter and Eric stayed, but this should still be fun. We all sit in a circle on the floor, me on Fours lap, as Zeke starts the game. "Do we all know how to play?" He asks. We all nod so he continues. "Good. Who wants to start?"

Uriahs hand shoots up as he starts chanting "me, me, pick me!" Like a 5 year old.

"Okay, Uriah, you can start!" Zeke says through laughter. Uriah looks around the circle until his eyes settle on me.

"Tris, candor or dauntless?!"

"Dauntless" I say cautiously. He got an evil glint in his eye and smirked.

_Oh no! What have I let myself in for._

**Yay! That's my 3rd chapter. I hope you liked it :P Next chapter I'm thinking about doing a Four PoV. Let my know if you like the idea of not! Also leave me some truth or dares for the gang to do. Thank you for all the support! I will upload a new chapter within a week! Until next time, byeeeeeee xox**


	4. Why did I agree to this?

**This is the next chapter in my mini story. I hope you like it! Please leave comments and suggestions for future chapters. Also, sorry for the long wait I've been super busy with my GCSE's recently. Once again, I don't own Divergent (wish I did though). Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

_Oh no! What have I let myself in for..._

**Why did I agree to this?**

**Tris PoV**

The smirk that has sneaked onto Uriah's face is giving me an uneasy feeling.

"Okay Little Miss First Place" Uriah said with a giggle. "Lets start with a nice easy dare for you." By the way he said 'easy' I can tell it isn't going to be nice or easy for me at all. "I dare you, Trissy, to sit on Peter's lap until your next go."

I immediately tense up and feel Four's arms tighten around my waist as if he is never going to let me go. I turn my head slightly to look at Peter who mockingly taps his lap as if he's inviting me to sit down.

"Come on Trissy. We don't have all day." Uriah practically sings at me. I glare at him and tell Four to move his arms as there is no way I am going to be the first one to remove an article of clothing. Reluctantly, Four release's me and I get up and move over to Peter. I carefully perch on the very edge of his lap but Peter has other ideas. As I sit on one of his knees of his crossed legs he lifts it causing me to fall, my back flush to his stomach, right in his lap. Peter chuckles darkly and wraps his arms around my mid section preventing me from moving. Why did I agree to this again? I look over to Four. If looks could kill then I would currently be sat on a corpse. I can feel Peters hot breath on the back of my neck and I shiver, it feels strangely good. "Oh, I was kind of hoping you'd take something off but oh well." Uriah complains, drawing my attention away from the man I'm sat on. I glare at Uriah again and he raises his hands in mock surrender.

"Shut up Uri. My turn now right?" I rhetorically ask no one in particular. "Okay Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Since you look annoyed I choose Candor. I really don't want to have to face the wrath of Tris" Will says with a nervous chucking. I think for a moment when I hear someone whisper in my ear "Ask him if he's lost his virginity." I know it's Peter and as much as I don't want to take his suggestion, I have no better ideas.

"Will, have you lost your virginity?" I ask blushing, my abnegation showing.

"Yes I have" Will answered rather confidently. I see Christina look over at him and blush lightly. I give her a look once she catches my eye and she blushes harder.

"Oh my gosh, Christina?! How couldn't you tell me you and Will... um... you know... did it?!" I exclaim. Chris blushes even harder and sort of mutters an apology. I just laugh it off. I notice Peter shaking behind me, so I look over my shoulder to see why. He just looks me in the eye and between laughs says "you and Will... um...you know... did it. Who knew you were still such a stiff? People have sex Stiff, get over it!" Now it's my turn to blush. So I turn around and face the rest of the circle moving forward a bit. As I do so Peter grabs my hips and groans lightly in my ear whispering "Stop moving or you not going to be the only thing that's stiff at this party." I blush even harder at Peter's words but remain still as to not cause any more disruptions.

"Right lets move on," Will says looking around for his next victim. "Four, truth or dare?"

"You mean Candor or Dauntless! Use the correct name or face the consequences William!" Uriah says in a deep voice as if he's trying to be scary. This makes us all burst out laughing. Once again, Peter grabs me. This time, lower down, on my thighs and squeezes them, slightly too hard, almost as a warning. I stop laughing instantly. Four notices this and glares at Peter's hands. Peter acknowledges this and move his hands higher, just underneath my dress. I freeze up. Peters gives my thighs another squeeze. Once I regain my senses I elbow Peter hard in the stomach and he automatically moves his hands. I smirk slightly and so does Four.

"So Four, what's it going to be?" Will asks after he's finished laughing.

"Dauntless!" Four replies with no hesitation.

"Fine, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Lauren" Will states. Four looks me but only agrees and takes Lauren to the bedroom, smiling at her. _I'm starting to regret this party already..._

**Okay so that's chapter 4! Next time I promise there will be a Four PoV in there somewhere. Also what do you think Peter is up too? Should Tris let him do stuff to her or not? Leave me truths and dares for everyone and ideas of what you want to happen next. I will try to upload asap. So much love for you all, until next time, byeeeeeee xox**


End file.
